1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and in particular to an accessory printed circuit board (PCB) fixture used therein.
2. Description of Related Art
In electronic devices, an edge connector mounted on a main printed circuit board (PCB) provides electronic connection to an accessory PCB. Generally, the accessory PCB electronically connects to the edge connector by insertion thereinto. However, if the accessory PCB is received in the edge connector without any additional securing means, the accessory PCB is easily disengaged from the edge connector during use or transport.
Therefore, a need exists in the industry to overcome the described limitations.